


National Coconut Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Penny Parker is Peter Parker's twin, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter and Penny Stark both get chicken pox, leaving Tony to ask for assistance.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers / Tony Stark (pre-relationship)
Series: Another June Day [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	National Coconut Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 26th is National Coconut Day. Celebrate by enjoying and sharing your favorite uses for coconut. Whether it be for cooking, for your skin, or even for your hair.

Learning that Tony Stark had not only one, but _two_ kids, was more than a shock to all of the Avengers; Natasha excluded.

Shortly after the attack on New York, when they were eating shawarma, the two twins were brought to the restaurant to see Tony. Of course, at that moment, Steve didn’t know that they were Tony’s kids, and was about to stand up when he saw that both boy and girl were crying.

As soon as he saw the kids barrel into Tony, holding onto him for dear life and sobbing uncontrollably, Steve allowed his confusion to take over and force him to sit back down.

All the Avengers watched as Tony effectively calmed the two kids down, speaking to them in what sounded like Italian. Once the two kids stopped crying, Tony turned to all of them with a small smile on his face.

“Guys, these are my kids, Peter and Penelope. Pete, Pen, these are the members of the super-secret boy band I was telling you about.” Tony introduces, and that was how the Avengers found out that Tony had twins.

Ever since then, the twins had become and everyday normal to the team. During team bonding nights, they would be there, doing homework, explaining modern things to Steve, teasing Clint, and just overall being kids.

Unfortunately, because kids are kids, they also would get sick very often; and because they were twins it was often at the same time. Usually, when the twins were sick, all Starks would be holed up on their floor and it would be a couple days before anyone from the team saw any of them.

This was not the case.

Tony and the twins had missed movie night last night. When asked, JARVIS had explained that Peter had to be picked up from school early due to a fever, and that Penny soon developed one a few hours later, so no one was expecting it when Tony came down to the common room.

It was only Clint and Steve sitting there when Tony walked out of the elevator. The poor man looked like he hasn’t slept all weekend, a bunch of undefinable stains covering both his shirt and sweatpants.

“Has either one of you ever have the chicken pox?” Tony asks in lieu of a greeting, gaining both the Soldier and Agent’s full attention.

“Well hello to you.” Clint teases, Tony rolling his eyes in return.

“The twins both have chicken pox and I officially need another hand.” Tony tells them, looking and sounding as tired as ever; which he had to of been to be asking for help.

“Sorry, Tin Man, I’ve never had the chicken pox, and don’t plan on getting it anytime soon.” Clint answers.

“You’re a grown ass man, how have you never had the chicken pox?” Tony questions, his frustration obvious.

“I can help you, Tony. I got the chicken pox back in the twenties, and I can’t get sick with the serum.” Steve offers, already getting up off the couch.

“You’re my hero.” Tony huffs out, making Steve’s insides flutter. Maybe that was another minor detail that has recently developed since the Avengers all moved in together. Steve has major feelings for the Scientist that was standing right next to him.

Steve has only been to the penthouse a handful of times, but he’s never seen it look like this. Blankets were strewn around the floor everywhere along with dirty soup bowls and cups. Tony’s clearly been focused on his kid’s health more than anything. Which was beyond admirable.

“Daddy.” Peter whines from where he was laying on the couch, holding his arms out towards his father.

“Hey, Petey, look who I brought. Steve is going to help you and your sister feel better, okay, baby?” Tony tells the little boy, sitting next to him on the couch and pulling him onto his lap. Steve slowly sat down next to Tony, making sure not to disturb the little girl that was sleeping on the other end of the couch.

Steve watched as Tony wrapped Peter up in a blanket, almost as if he was swaddling him, holding him tightly against his chest.

“Daddy, it’s too hot.” Peter whines trying to wiggle out of Tony’s grip.

“I know, Baby, but it’s either this or you wear your mittens again.” Tony tells the small boy, Steve now understanding what he was doing. He remembered when he had the chicken pox and how itchy the little blisters were and his Ma had a hard time from stopping him from scratching them, ultimately tying towels around his hands to stop him.

Peter huffed, wiggling around and loosening the blanket a bit more so a bit of air could come in, but decided it would be easier for him to let his Dad hold onto his hands. Besides, he liked being wrapped up in his Dad’s arms like this, cuddling close and laying his head on his chest. It was hard to keep his eyes open this way.

“Welp, settle in, Cap, because once the little one wakes up over there, it won’t be quiet anymore.” Tony warns once he saw Peter’s eyes drift shut.

* * *

The twins actually were able to sleep for another two hours. Steve and Tony just sat, happily chatting with each other and eating some of the leftover soup Tony had from yesterday when it began to get dark.

Penny soon woke up after they took care of their dishes – Tony actually managing to clean up just a bit – a coughing fit startling her awake. Once she was able to stop coughing, she let out and a whine and rolled over, instantly going to itch some of the blisters on her back.

“Oh, don’t do that.” Steve lightly says, gently prying the girl’s hand away.

“No.” Penny whines, a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

“Honey, try not to itch. It’s going to make it worse.” Tony says, slowly laying Peter down onto the couch so he could make his way over towards Penny. Unfortunately, the movement woke Peter up, so now both twins were awake and miserable.

“Hey, guys, I’m going to get you two more medicine so stay here with Steve, okay?” Tony says, as if they were going to try to go anywhere, kissing both of them on the forehead before glancing at Steve. The soldier just gave Tony a small smile and nod, Tony giving a smile in return before making his way into the kitchen.

“Steve.” Peter whimpers, getting up and crawling over to where Steve was sitting, all but climbing into his lap. Steve instantly wrapped his arms around the boy, allowing the boy to cuddle himself into Steve’s chest.

“Pen, don’t touch.” Steve says, batting Penny’s hand away from where she was trying to scratch her arm.

“But it hurts.” Penny cries, burying her face into the couch cushion.

“I’m sorry, I know Pen. I wish you guys could have calamine lotion.” Tony says, his hands filled with small cups filled with medicine, and normal glasses filled with juice. Tony ignored the warmth filling his chest when he saw Peter curled up against Steve’s chest in favor of helping penny sit up so she could take her medicine.

“Why can’t they have the lotion?” Steve asks, holding Peter hand in his when the small boy began to subconsciously itch.

“They’re allergic.” Tony answers, rubbing Penny’s back and quickly holding the cup of juice up to her mouth as she tries not to throw up the disgusting medicine.

“Oh, I can help with that. Can they have coconut oil?” Steve asks, switching spots with Tony so he can give Peter his medicine.

“Yeah, those are fine. Why?” Tony asks, his heart practically melting at the way Steve gently pushes the hair out of Penny’s eyes.

“All you have to do is put some coconut oil on the blisters every few hours and it’ll help with the itching.” Steve says, Penny sighing in relief.

“Please can we try it? Just- anything to help, please!” Penny begs, squirming so she wouldn’t end up scratching.

“I’ll go get the oil. Pen, Pete, let Steve put the mittens back on your hands.” Tony says, handing four oven mitts and some tape over to Steve before leaving.

Both kids were giving him the best death glares they could manage, but between their sickness and puppy-dog eyes, it wasn't very effective. 

By the time Steve got done taping the last glove onto Penny's hand, Tony had came back with two bowls of coconut oil and a whole bag of cotton balls.

"Okay, so now we just have to make sure to put it on every bump and it'll help with the itching." Steve says, taking a bowl and a handful of cotton balls. Steve went to go help Penny put the oil on, only for her to scoot away from him.

"Daddy." Penny whispers, pulling Tony's attention from where he was dabbing oil on Peter's, now, bare back.

"What, Baby? Let Steve help you." Tony says, the small girl shaking her head as a blush forms on her face. Tony slowly caught on, realizing why his daughter was all of a sudden refusing.

"Come on, Pen, why don't you and I go to the bathroom?" Tony says, knowing that Penny and Peter were going to have to take off their shirts and pants in order to cover it all and that Penny probably was a little less comfortable stripping in front of a male that wasn't her father. 

Tony and Steve quickly switched, Steve going over and helping Peter cover his body in the oil. Thankfully the boy wasn't as shy as his sister, and allowed Steve to moved him around to make sure every bump was covered. 

When Penny and Tony came back out of the bathroom, Peter was laying on the couch once again, his eyes drooping and exhausted looking. Penny looked about the same, going back to her corner of the couch and laying down.

Tony walked over to Peter, tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead - cringing a bit when he got the oil all over his mouth - before going over to Penny and doing the same. 

The twins were instantly out like a light, Tony nodding towards the kitchen and signalling for Steve to follow. 

"Thank you for everything tonight." Tony whispers, both men getting settled at the island.

"Of course. You looked like you had your hands full trying to attend to two miserable kids and I'm more than happy to help you out whenever." Steve tells him. Tony liked to blame the next part on how sincere Steve sounded when saying that, piled along with everything else Tony loved about him and the entire night really.

"I know this is probably not the best time to ask this, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner sometime?" Tony asks, Steve's stomach and heart flipping at the words.

"Yes!" Steve answers, not realizing until after how eager that sounded. "Or- uh- I-I mean, yeah, I-I would like that a lot." Steve amends, Tony chuckling a bit at how adorable Steve Rogers truly was. 

"Then it's a date." 


End file.
